defenderoftexelfandomcom-20200213-history
Eternalspeed's Warlock Rankings
'The Best Warlocks: CURRENTLY RESEARCHING FOR UPDATE.' Due to the expansion of the Warlock Class there are now different categories in which a warlock can be the best depending on what you need. Raid Warlocks: These warlocks perform at their best potential during raid events. #Nergal-Sar-Ussur: The raid overlord since his release from Wrath of Nergal said "screw you" to his loss of edge as he got angrier and angrier to the point of 1m+ hits. Ranked 1 because it always has utility on raid. #Perendon the Pure: Our newest paragon from The First Sign will surely hurt anything that comes its way next raid with it's wisdom based skill. #Wurunqi Warpslung: Very similar to Blasterion in the 1cd insane multiplier department. Having an 80/80 next raid will definetely help you save the princesses :3 #Eirweard: Rank reward Legend from Blink of An Eye is levyworthy in raids. With high wisdom and a decent health he can withstand thwarts and hit with a 180% multiplier. (Needs inspirit support as well as heal) #Vulca: An old dragon rider. He still maintains a spot in raid bands everywhere with his ability to take away 10% of the bosses' health. (CD of 3) #Blasterion: The paragon from Mirror Darkly tears down bosses with his terrible Wisecracking. 1 cooldown and good stats to boot, he makes a nice addition to the raid team. Even without edge he is really viable. (run with inspiriters and healers) #Regolith Stonehewn: The paragon from Crystal Clash will rock your world (literally) with the magical Rock (Elite). Great attack and wisdom, but be sure to carry heals or hp fusions. (run with illumers and healers) #Fravardin: The biggest gambler in texel makes an appearance at 7th with his ability to potentially hit like a truck with double heads. Mainly used for the high risk high return players. (CD of 1) #Odin Stormgod: This old paragon will always be a decent raid fighter with his awesome skill multiplier from Flash of Rage, when all else fails you can count on this bearded bad-ass. (CD of 3) Normally I'd put more, but from this point it is recommended you fall-back on the top PvP warlocks if you have no better Raid alternatives. PvP Warlocks: These warlocks do their best work when it comes down to fighting other defenders. Offensive PvP Warlocks: Class A: The best of the best pvp fighters in the warlock class. #Volaikha: Hangs onto number one as queen of warlocks with Thwart Elite(1CD). This priority skill coming off of her respectable wisdom stat is sure to put a dent if not K.O enemy fighters. #Wrangoliath: Second to her highness Wrangoliath also puts the hurt on with Thwart Elite (1CD), She doesn't completely outclass him and he has 80 levels as opossed to 100 going for him. #Marglint: If Audelinea was a warlock it would probably look like Marglint. This fairy has the priority strikes with Thwart All Adept(2CD) With a very healthy wisdom stat. Don't let her looks decieve you, she just might nuke your line. #Eirweard: The genie of the Blink of an Eye makes you blink (just had to) with his 180% Single hitting multiplier. Coming off 10kattack and 1Cooldown, somebody on the other team is going down. #Kagar: Almost completely tied with weejabee as far as offense: 3k speed 10k attack and natural skills. What ultimately makes Kagar the superior offensive warlock is the 1CD skill and 9.7k wisdom vs 6.7k allowing kagar to make more use from gear than weejabee. #Weejabee: The Legendary Ice Saiyan is the shining example of what a non thwarting warlock should be. Sky-high attack (10.5k), Reasonable defenses(7.4k hp and 2.2k def) and blistering wisdom and agility for a warlock (6.6k and 3k respectively). He is on par with most legendary champs and to add icing to the cake he has a 2CD Coldsnap Elite, all hitting skill with insane multipliers. Fear him. #Askoreia: And coming in 7th the lady who lifts...presents. Shows up with insanely bulky stats for a warlock Epic and intimidates all with a 1cd Passel All Elite. Her only shortcoming would be her below 500 speed..(but.. she's riding the rouge tree?!?HOW?) #Perendon the Pure: Alchemist and part time badass Perendon comes around to blast you with his dotcube. Marginally higher stats than Regolift he will zap anyone in his way. #Regolith Stonehewn: Another Warlock who puts it's insane wisdom to use. With 5.6k attack and 5.3k wisdom he will rock your world (literaly) with his 1CD Rock Elite. #Wurunqi Warpslung: Alladin also got sucked into the world of Texel apparently. An upgrade to Blasterion with slightly higher stats he is more than happy to pull the rug out from beneath you. #Blasterion: Taking grab life by the horns to a new meaning, this ox-comedist has stats similar to an agility-based champs, except with a smashing 5.5k attack and 1CD Wisecrack that will just leave you shaking. #Uruk: The biggest head in the game since Zartosht this....face of evil will make you regret making fun of him with Goad All Adept (2CD) coming off of his powerful 7k attack. #Lophidiana: This legendary lady is ranked 12th with over 7k wisdom and a 3CD Thwart all Adept. Why 11th with priority? 3CD is way to much of a liability for the more serious and successful pvp'ers. By all means she is still a top notch fighter. #Odin Stormgod: Paragon from a Rush of Blood still shows his beard for the 12th spot. He is significantly bulkier than most warlocks and will simply taze an enemy line with his 3CD FLASH OF RAGE(elite skill with a high multiplier) Class B: Not the best, but still quite powerful #Ishpah: Coming in first in the mid-tier warlock fighters is Ishpah. When the philosopher of texel decides he has had enough of describing fighters he simply spends time blowing them up with the all-hitting Broadside Adept(CD2 with high multipliers) #Willibrord: The cloud riding wolverine pirate legend shows up with a high 7.7k attack stat and a painful all skill in the form of Scour all Adept (CD3) #Zicu: By far the coolest dragon of them all Zicu arrives with a nice water typing and 7.3k attack to fuel frost all adept (CD3) #Torquistador: Have no fear, Biker Kitty is here! With a stat build granting 5.2k attack and 1.6k agility, Torq will rev things up with his 2CD Nitro Elite. (I'm still very upset that they changed him from rouge stats.) #Tanaquil: Ctulhu isn't in Texel, but Tanaquil is. One of the more respectable Hero fighters this mixed fighter will squirt you down with his 1CD Squirt Elite coming off of 3.7k wisdom. #Nasrin: Another of the few in the covenant of Fire Steeds Nasrin takes 6th behind tanaquil. To put it simply she is Tanaquil except fire type, faster, slightly weaker, and actually easy on the eyes. #Nergal-Sar-Ussur: Don't make him angry. You wouldn't like him when he's angry. Off of the first Unhinge its attack stat jumps to 7k+ and continues to slaughter all the tishpaks and champs as it goes higher and higher. #Falko: Dragon riding paragon from the Sky themed raid, he will knock you out with a Plasma Elite(CD3) that rivals the strength of a falcon punch. #Osmodeus: His release really did make him look like an all-hitting skill... Finding out it was a single target was a Killjoy. Nevertheless he is on par with Falko happily killing the joy of all he encounters. (CD3) #Gerra: Perhaps one of the awesomest warlocks to date. Gerra can pass off as a champ if it wanted to and puts the needles to you with Impale Elite. (CD3) #Jairakan: An epic with an unusual level distribution..level 96? By all means not a terrible fighter with decent agility and solid attack+hp. #Shajahn: Similar stat build and skill set as Jairakan but slightly weaker and much more common. Class C: Average to slightly above Decent at best, for the benefit of lower levelled players. #Urhammu: Only deserves it because of legendary status and high attack does lead to hard hits. #Heliotrooper: One of the more rustic warlocks, Heliotrooper appears with good bulk and a nice 4.7k attack. His 3CD Smash elite is something to be respected considering it will send oponnets reeling. #Serollinda: Most likely having a thing with Volaihka we can see who wears the pants in THAT relationship. However the male dolphin rider can still put up a fight with decent attack and hp followed up by Drench Elite(3CD) #Kavie: nanananana rodent! Kavie shows up with 2CD Nitro adept but is listed because of his affordability and ability to tear things apart with 4.8k attack. #Thesanthei: The Draconic Xana warrior takes 5th with good health and stellar attack. His skill has potential but it's a shame that Enflame doesn't do much damage even with the 2CD. #Ramtha: Last and certainly not least of the warlocks(for now) is Ramtha. It may have low survivability but it boasts good offenses for a point prize following it up with a 1cd Pyro Elite. Defensive PvP Warlocks: With the wisdom based threat on the rise, warlocks have risen with more purpose. Class A: Mainly legendary Warlocks.Not so "useless" anymore are they? #Weejabee: The Ice saiyan and also first 3/3 Warlock makes a formidable guru tank with mighty 7khp and 6.6k wisdom. With this bulk it is rare to 1shot or even 2shot him with wisdom based skills. #Eirweard: A bit unfair this genie just came along to dethrone Kagar. The two are really on par but Eirweard takes it with higher wisdom and slightly more hp. #Kagar: While beating the ice saiyan offensively Kagar falls short defensively with a somewhat lackluster 4.5k health. It is still placed here however because 9.7k wisdom essentially WALLS all gurus. #Zicu: Ice Dragon of Legend makes an appearance as a premier wisdom defense with 5.8k health and a blistering 6.7k wisdom. #Uruk: Arguably one of the most champish warlocks around Uruk is great for soaking magic with 6.1k wisdom and even the ocassional physical hit with nearly 4k defense. #Willibrord: While not the greatest offensive unit he makes up for it by giving stg lines lots and lots of aggravation. (My 8k wisdom ebbi can never kill a 0/2 off one hit D:<) Health is 5.6k and wisdom at a solid 5k. #Urhammu: Definately not one of my favorite warlocks(or of many others) this multiheaded dragon does have use for absorbing magical attacks and easily killing gurus with standard attacks. Class B: Notorious for Paragons, Class A cuts at 5 because of the largish gap in wisdom tanking stats.(over 1k hp and wisdom) The fighters will most likely require HP fusions and maybe a Wisdom fusion to survive upper tier gurus. #Falko: Anyone else starting to think Dragons have some sort of safety from magic? Falko is one of the top epic magic tanks with 4k health and 4.6k Wisdom. #Osmodeus: The halloween dragon rider with stat differences really tiny compared to Falko should protect you from lesser stgs. #Ubaratutu: This dragon was made with defensive purposes in mind, with that good health solid wisdom and counter elite. #Gerra: He doesn't just maul Raid bosses, this wolf can take a magical blast and eat the guru responsible.(assuming health boosts) Class C: Some of the decent healthed warlocks with pretty decent wisdom, not too reliable for guru tanking, but should handle lower tier gurus fairly well. #Blasterion: 3.9k health backed with 3.5k wisdom #Odin Stormgod: His beard grants him magical protections as well as slightly lower stats than Blasterion #Torquistador: Biker Kitty has similar stats to the 2 abovementioned fighters. #Askoreia: Santa's wife can tank magic with amazing 4kwisdom and decent 3k Health. #Jairakan: With some health investment it can handle magics. #Shajahn: Also a decent fighter worth running in champ lines. #Heliotrooper: Really is a shame he is common superfuse fodder, he isn't so bad. He is able to hold his own with 3.4k Hp and 3k wisdom. Support Warlocks: Warlocks that have use outside of combat situations, currently there are few but more may come in the future. Healing Warlocks: #Sarsinaia: The first warlock with Heal all adept. Saves a wise defender alot of tape and glu during dungeon events. Not to mention a great addition to raid teams to help heal your nergal/belsum/paragon. #Amereta: The second warlock with Heal all adept. Funnily enough it is a color-swap of the superior Sarsinaia. This water lady is only slightly lower in stats than the earthly healer but can work just as well for some heals. #Hanunia: the second warlock with a heal skill in the form of Heal elite. However this skill goes to waste with a cooldown of 1 and would only serve in a raid team. Even then it is outclassed by the Auto Jinxan. Hold on~. I originally made this assumption based on theory, but then a wikia contributer(in-game name is benpimpn) challenged my initial idea saying that Hans has benefits over Jinxan. Skeptically I challenged him to run some tests to settle it. His tests showed that running 4 Hans in tandem with a Nergal makes a great offensive raid team. With 4 hans there is a bigger chance to heal thus "mitigating the cooldown issue"(quote from him), but also they last longer than jinxan and can actually do damage with its workable attack stat or magical relic skill. In Conclusion, I was originally wrong and Hanunia is indeed usable. Stat-Boost Warlocks: #Ninkarrak: The first warlock with Inspirit. While the CD is 2 which is a dissapointment, the skills are randomized during a raid and it has more survivability than the average inspirit scout. Warlock Superfuse Fodder: On one hand the addition of so many warlocks being added to the game is really irritating. (especially for the low-life who made this post) (me). On the other hand a few of them make usefull superfuse options for powering up Champs, Rogues, and even Gurus. Attack: these warlocks are either more cost effective than or are completely useless when compared to other warlocks and give a good boost to attack. #Urhammu: this legend has no real use with it's horrible cooldown of 5. Why not grab a 969 boost instead? #Lidan-Gula : Once the highest attacking warlock. However it's impressive attacking stats go to waste with scorch adept. Satanic move, dena. 666 boost! #Shajahn: This pvp prize can get 645 boost #Jairakan: This puppy can get 643 points, I recommend Shajan over him due to this one being lv 96 at max #Torquistador: This bikerkitty isn't completely useless after all, fuse him for 641! #Heliotrooper: Awesome name, stellar attack, horrible cooldown of 3. Need I say more? 569 boost. #Hanunia: If you feel like heal on a warlock is odd it serves as decent superfusion option at a 568 boost. #Isa: Old hero fighter that can net +565 attack #Anagalshu: This reintroduced relic is a great fodder option netting you a +551. #Urvak: A DISGUSTING color swap, sacrifice him for 546 points. #Basqunk: Amazing color scheme, amazingly cheap 544 boost. #Thesanthei: Formerly the greatest warlock back in its time thesanthei makes an appearance as superfuse fodder with 543 boost. #Ishpah: The greatest commentator of texel can also give you an additional 541 points. #Zhubin: Zhubin. Zhubin. Terrible cooldown D:< use him for +535. #Ishum: Sieges were always good for superfuse fodder. This red puppy will net you +520ATK. #Tanaquil: One of the better warlocks, his relative abundance and decent cost is a pretty effective 496 points. #Nasrin: Same boat as tanaquil this lady will lend you her might for +489. #Babil: Lidan-Gula's baby brother! A scorching 482 boost. #Algallen: Horrible color swap of the revolting Leguminius. cost effective +470 #Serollinda: Victim of the dolphin dominatrix volaihka he is more than happy to be sacrificed for 456 points. #Ramtha: One of the most common seige prizes can score a cheap 451 boost. #Rhosemadder: Heliotroopers angry little brother, he shall get you +442. #Gigim : This dissapointment of a fighter has some use after all, he can give you a +425 boost. #Ninkarrak: Overabundant as of now and extremely cheap prices just screams "budget fodder". 403 bonus points! #Highsaddle: An old raid hero fighter, relatively useless until now, 400 boost. #Menika: 4th power xana hero is quite plentiful nowadays, 398boost. #Ellat-Gula: This dragon gets around, A LOT. However he is a cheap 340points. #Arnza: Same as Ellat-gula arnza's best chance at being useful is in superfusion. 325 #Starfisher: And at the bottom of our superfuseworthy list we have the elegant starfisher at + 313. Wisdom: Warlocks can be wise too! #Lidan-Gula : 632 #Kavie: 553 #Anagalshu: 523 #Urvak: 518 #Basqunk: 517 #Ishum: 494 #Ishpah: 494 #Tanaquil: 453 #Algallen: 446(but cheaper than nasrin) #Nasrin: 446 #Ramtha: 428 #Karopithla: 406 #Gigim: 403 #Highsaddle: 381 #Menika: 378 #Ellat-Gula: 323 #Arnza: 309 #Starfisher: 297 Should I regularly update this page? Yes No Any questions or comments feel free to post in the comment or find me in-game/kik: eternalspeed Category:Warlock Category:Fighter Comparison Category:Superfuse Options